1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a power source holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to power source holder that can attach a power source to a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
In recent years, many technologies for bicycles in which electrical components are installed on a bicycle to improve the convenience for the rider are being developed. For example, assisted bicycles that assist the human power of the rider with an electric motor have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-180376). Additionally, an electric gear change mechanism that can carry out the gear change operation of a bicycle with a button operation has been developed. These electric components, such as electric motors and electric gear change mechanisms, have electric power supplied to them from a power source that is fixed to the frame of the bicycle.